ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A little something new…
A little something new is the sixth episode of the first season of Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix! Synopsis Brendan fights Galapagus. The Episode Jared: Beaten again by Brendan! I can’t believe this! news shows Brendan fighting an out of control robot named Tumbuhan that has been killing other people’s plants, he punches the Modelatrix, he turns into a blue thing with a cloak, he has turned into a [[Necrofriggian]! Chillax: Chill, AX! Man, that didn’t sound nearly as dramatic as I hoped it would… but I like the name anyway… Tumbuhan: Surrender at once! Chillax: In your dreams! shoots ice at Tumbuhan, freezing him. Chillax: Yay! There we g- breaks free. Chillax: Aw man… Tumbuhan: I won’t give up that easily, begins to spray a powder that kills the palm trees behind Chillax, the palm trees fall on Chillax. Chillax: Ow… I’m never gonna stop feeling that am I? turns intangible Neat! An ice version of Spiritus! Tumbuhan: Yeah! So? Chillax: Anyway… Uhh… Scientist: Wait! comes running to Tumbuhan. I have found a cure! uses the cure, the robot explodes. Chillax: You were supposed to put him back in control! Not kill him! Scientist: Ehehe, oops. News Reporter: This just in, Brendan just saved the day, AGAIN! at Jared’s room, he plans another evil idea. Jared: I’ll blow him away with a wind alien! goes to a planet also in the Andromeda Galaxy Aldabra, with turtle like aliens called Geochelone Aerios, they use their limbs to propel powerful winds, they are peaceful creatures, Jared, lands on the planet, some of Geochelone Aerios are blasted away by the force of the spaceship. Geochelone Aerio #1: Excuse me but you woke my children up! Geochelone Aerio #2: Yeah, why did you do that? Jared: What makes you think I care? Geochelone Aerio #2: Please leave our planet, we mean you no harm. Jared: I don’t care! Geochelone Aerio walks by, this one is called Galapagus. Galapagus: What’s going on? Jared: Your going with me to beat up this little brat! Galapagus: B-but that is against the ways of my people! Jared: I don’t give a crud! forces Galapagus into his ship, much to Galapagus’s dismay, he leaves the planet. Galapagus: Please! Let me go back home! Jared: What? And lose my chance at beating Brendan? Ha! NO! Galapagus: Please, I’ll do anything! Okay! Just let me go back home! Jared: WILL YOU KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT YOU LITTLE TWIT! begins to run away from Jared, who finds two mind control headbands, he knocks out Galapagus Jared: Your all mine now… puts one Mind control Device on Galapagus and one on himself, when Galapagus comes to, he becomes under Jared’s control. Jared: You will beat up Brendan for no apparent. Galapagus: Okay, master… THEME SONG Brendan: Where’s Roy? He should have been here when I was fighting that robot. Roy: Hi Brendan! Brendan: Where were you? Roy: I was late, I forgot about you and kind of went shopping. Brendan: Oh… Roy: Anyway… What battle will we be fighting today? Jared: Me! Brendan: You again! Jared: Not just me! walks onto the scene. Roy: A mind control headband! Jared: Yes! And now it’s time for a certain someone to die! Galapagus, now! Galapagus: Yes master… Brendan: Get the headband off of him! punches the Modelatrix, he turns into a Pteradactyl like glider with fingerless gloves and toeless socks. Roy: Right! turns on his jetpack, he flies up into the air and swoops down at Galapagus, but misses, Jared makes Galapagus uses his wind powers to blow Starrydactyl away. Starrydactyl: AAHHH! Roy: Hello? Your species has somesort of star power? Starrydactyl: Oh, right… launches some star power at Galapagus, he falls over, unable to get up due to his shell. Roy: into his Arburian Pelatora form Let’s get ready to rock! Starrydactyl: Yeah… Because using logic from that game with those seven crystal stars isn’t putting him at a disadvantage! Roy: You really need to go out more… Starrydactyl: I know… makes Galapagus get back on his feet, he uses his wind powers to have him levitate in the air, crashing into Starrydactyl, who crashes into the ground, Jared is about to finish Brendan off, but Roy rolls into Galapagus, he becomes unconscious once again. Starrydactyl turns back into Brendan. Brendan: SCAN MODE ON! [the Modelatrix starts flashing green and blue, then the voice says TWO UNKNOWN DNA SAMPLES AQUIRED AND ADDED TO PLAYLIST 2. yanks the mind control headband off so hard it leaves a red mark on Galapagus’s forehead. Brendan: Roy! Roy: Sorry… Jared: Noooo! I’ll get you for this! runs off. Roy: Sorry Jared! But sometimes life just isn’t fair! END SCENE comes to. Galapagus: Ugh, my head hurts, what happened? Brendan: Jared was mind controlling you. Galapagus: Really? Roy: Yes, using a mind control device! Galapagus: Oh, right… Brendan: I know this is sudden but… Do you wanna join our team? becomes speechless and confused. Roy: He’s just met you! Galapagus: Well umm, I don’t know, it’s just so, you know, sudden. Brendan: Yeah, I guess… Galapagus: I’ll have a think about it, but for now I just wanna go home… Brendan: Yeah… Bivalvan is currently making a spaceship right now so why don’t you go help him? Galapagus: Okay then… walks away. Roy: Did you tell him the location? Brendan: No. Roy: Why don’t you try out that new alien you got? Brendan: Good idea! punches the Modelatrix, he turns into a Geochelone Aerio! A 9 year old girl walks by. 9 year old girl: Can you help me home Mr. Turtle? Mr. Turtle: Sure thing! What can possibly go wrong? Turtle flies the 9 year old girl back home… Her mother looks horrified when she sees Mr. Turtle! 9 year old girl’s mother: SWEETIE GET IN THE HOUSE NOW! 9 year old girl: But mommy he helped me! 9 year old girl’s mother: I DON’T CARE GET IN THE HOUSE NOW! pull her in the house and slams the door. Mr. Turtle: Aw man. THE END Major Events *Brendan fights and meets Galapagus for the first time. *Jared loses again. *Galapagus begins to decide on whenever or not It would be a good idea to join Brendan's Team. Aliens Used *Chillax (first appearance) *Starrydactyl (first appearance) *Mr. Turtle (first appearance) Characters *Brendan McDarby *Jared Barred *Roy Lawrence *News Reporter *Tumbuhan (first and last appearance) *Galapagus (first appearance) Goofs *Brendan's hair was accidently drawn wrong. Category:Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix episodes Category:Explorertotodile Category:Episodes